


Born on the Fourth of July

by Livvy1800



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday steve rogers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/pseuds/Livvy1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little 4th of July birthday fic drabble! Total and complete fluff. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born on the Fourth of July

Steve woke up slowly, awareness coming in bits and pieces.

The warmth of the morning sun on his face, because he'd forgotten to close the drapes the night before. The slide of soft sheets against his skin, _all_ his skin, making him aware he'd slept in the nude. The pleasant ache in his muscles, echoed by the light soreness of his head, letting him know he'd indulged just a bit too much in Thor's special Mead at the birthday party Tony had thrown for him.

But his favorite part of waking up on this particular morning came when he heard a long, soft sigh next to him. Felt the tickle of silky red hair on his chest, the point of an angular chin digging into his sternum, and watched the glint of blue eyes appear from under long, sleepy lashes.

"Hey," he said, in a quiet voice, warmth flooding him. She'd stayed. He hadn't thought she would. Didn't want to hope she might. It meant something, that she was here when he woke up. That she'd trusted him enough to sleep in his arms.

"Hey yourself." Natasha's voice was rough and throaty from sleep, but her gaze became alert quickly. Soft lips curved in a smile, a real one with a hint of shyness, and more than a hint of pleased smugness. She glanced at the clock, then rolled into a sitting position, gathering her hair into a knot. 

"Coffee?"

"Coffee. And eggs." He sat up, just content to watch her move about his bedroom. Like she belonged there. "Maybe bacon."

Natasha went still. "Bacon?"

He nodded, hiding his grin.

Tossing the slinky party dress in her hand over one shoulder, she crawled back onto the bed, her expression of predatory intent delighting him. Pushing Steve backwards so he fell onto the pillows again, Natasha straddled his hips. Rocking her weight on his hardening cock just enough to draw a gasp from him, she smiled.

"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday, Steve. You want to open your present before breakfast?"

"I do. I really, really do."

It was a long time before he got around to making breakfast... 


End file.
